The present invention relates to gaming devices and, more particularly, to gaming steering wheel control devices.
Heretofore, gaming steering wheels for PC/Console gaming or the like are limited in operation to rotational angles much less than 360 degrees in both clockwise and counterclockwise directions combined. A rotational range of within 360° limits the steering wheel to a single turn. It is advantageous to provide a multi-turn steering wheel operable beyond the 360° limit.